


Always Nice to Meet a Fan

by buckybarnes19



Series: Avengers ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha takes some time to relax after a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Nice to Meet a Fan

It's been a long day for Natasha. Back from a bloody and brutal mission in a nowhere town in eastern Europe, she makes sure her first stop is at a greasy pizza joint. She's exhausted and sits on a park bench with the pizza box resting on her lap. She looks absently at a pair of squirrels running around a tree and then opens the box, taking a slice and smiling a little. 

She eats her way through a couple slices, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. The man who stabbed her is dead in a ravine. The one that gave her the bruised ribs is dead too, though she can't remember where his body lies. There was a lot of blood. More red in her ledger but at least this time she's sure who she's fighting for.

"Mommy! Mommy look!"

She hears the child's voice, high and excited, but ignores it. The squirrels are in the tree now, one grooming the other. Nat turns her wandering attention to a sparrow singing cheerfully in a tree. She wonders what it has to be so happy about.

"It's her, it's Black Widow!"

Nat's stomach tightens instinctively and she turns her head to look over at a little girl clinging to her mother's hand. The girl has to be seven or eight. Her eyes are wide with excitement and her mouth is a giant grin of happiness. Nat slowly bites down on her pizza, wondering how best to handle this. She makes up her mind, closes the pizza box, and goes over to the kid and her mom.

"Hey, kid." She's not exactly sure how to act around kids since she never had anything resembling a normal childhood but she's sure she can manage. Besides, this little girl looks so happy. The thought that Natasha could be the source of someone else's happiness... She would never say it to anyone but it's touching. 

"What's your name?" The mother looks at her a little warily, watching Natasha with a forced smile. No doubt she's seen the news and knows who and what Natasha really is. But her daughter doesn't know and doesn't care. It's a welcome change for the assassin.

"Natalie," the girl says. And then, impulsively,  she adds, "You're my favourite Avenger! I love you!"

Natasha bites her lip and then lets herself smile. She kneels down in front of the kid. "I'm glad to hear that. I didn't know I had any fans."

The little girl grins, blushing. "All my friends, we all love Black Widow, you're the coolest."

Nat lets her smile grow wider. "Yeah. You know, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Nat was Aunt Natasha in AoU but... *shrugs* AoU was meh and I'm trying to pretend it didn't happen


End file.
